<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where The Sun Meets The Sky by warrior_of_wisdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561938">Where The Sun Meets The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom'>warrior_of_wisdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castle Town Coffee Shop [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Riddles, are very hard to come up with</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At exactly six in the morning, every phone in the apartment buzzed with a single text.</p>
<p>Nobody recognized the number. Nobody understood the text.</p>
<p>
  <em> To find that of which you seek, go to where the Sun meets the Sky. <em></em></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castle Town Coffee Shop [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where The Sun Meets The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really have been productive recently, huh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five days.</p>
<p>That was all they had left.</p>
<p>Legend and Warrior were both equally disgusted with themselves for completely wasting two days on meaningless exploits, and they made that fairly obvious the previous night before going to bed, since Time and Malon didn’t want anyone leaving the safety of their apartment.</p>
<p>At exactly six in the morning, every phone in the apartment buzzed with a single text. Nobody recognized the number. Nobody understood the text.</p>
<p>
  <em> To find that of which you seek, go to where the Sun meets the Sky. </em>
</p>
<p>“Why the heck are two completely random words capitalized?” Twilight muttered as everyone except Sky conferred in the living room. “It makes no sense?”</p>
<p>“Are they supposed to be important or something?” Hyrule mumbled, rubbing his eyes and shoving the round frames of his glasses up his nose.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Legend said, clearly cranky at having been woken up so early. “Anyone else?”</p>
<p>“They wouldn’t have been capitalized if they weren’t important,” Malon said, yawning.</p>
<p>“Who’s even sending these, anyway?” Blue said, walking out of the guest room and closing the door behind him. He, his brothers, and Shadow had taken the guest room since there were so many of them.</p>
<p>“No clue,” Twilight said. “And they capitalized two random words.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they’re random,” Malon interjected. “Why two random words?”</p>
<p>They heard a groan, and Sky walked into the room. “What’s going on?” he asked.</p>
<p>“We all got some random text earlier,” Wild said. “Nobody knows what it means.”</p>
<p>Sky looked at his phone, squinting as the bright light shone in his face. He read the text, pondering for a moment, before an idea struck him like lightning.</p>
<p>“Sun is the name of my soulmate,” he said. “It might be talking about where we first met.”</p>
<p>“How did you even get that?” Twilight said, clearly exasperated.</p>
<p>“Well, it says where the Sun meets the Sky. I’m Sky, and she’s Sun.”</p>
<p>“...I think I’m sleep-deprived.”</p>
<p>“We all are,” Legend said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, where did the two of you first meet?” Time asked.</p>
<p>“...It was in Kokiri Park. She was playing the harp next to the harbor, and I just happened to sneak up on her by accident.”</p>
<p>“The park isn’t open yet,” Warrior said, looking down at the phone screen. “It doesn’t open for another thirty minutes.”</p>
<p>“It’s too early to leave,” Legend said. “We should wait at least a little bit. Can we go before work?”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember the exact place,” Sky said, embarrassed. “It might take me a while to find it, and we only have three hours before the store opens.”</p>
<p>“You’re insinuating that it’s going to take us hours to find it.”</p>
<p>“...Yes.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ugh.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They made their way through the next ten hours slowly, the deadline constantly in the back of their mind. Once closing time arrived, Legend, Warrior, and Sky immediately left for the park. They didn’t arrive for another thirty minutes, but as soon as they were there, they immediately sprinted towards the beach. </p>
<p>They had no idea how long they were searching through the woods around the coastline, but it was a long time for sure. The sun slowly started to set as the search dragged on for what seemed like ages. Eventually, the three of them decided to take a break, wading through the brush until they reached a spot on the shore.</p>
<p>Legend, Sky, and Warrior sat down, looking at the sun slowly setting. “We’ve been looking for way too long,” Legend said, groaning. “It’s almost nighttime.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really? I didn’t notice,” Warrior replied, leaning back against the sand. After a moment, he said quietly, “What happens if we don’t find him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to think about that,” Sky said. “We have to do something.”</p>
<p>Right as he said that, all three of their phones buzzed simultaneously.</p>
<p>
  <em> The end of the first day approaches. For the second missing piece, travel to the origin of the breeze. </em>
</p>
<p>It was another number they didn’t recognize, but they didn’t have time to dwell on that as another text came in.</p>
<p>It was a photo of the three of them.</p>
<p>Warrior was instantly on his feet, looking around. “Who are you?” he yelled.</p>
<p>“Calm down, pretty boy,” Legend hissed. “You’re gonna draw attention to us!”<br/>“We don’t have time for this,” Sky said, standing up. “We need to get back to the shop.”</p>
<p>Legend and Warrior exchanged a glance, before Warrior said, “I think we’re gonna stay out a little bit longer.”</p>
<p>Sky shrugged, walking down the path they hadn’t noticed earlier. “See ya.”</p>
<p>Legend frowned, looking over at him. “What’s this about?”</p>
<p>Warrior was looking out at the harbor, seeing all the boats sailing around and the sunset, coloring the sky and shining across the water. He sat down again, pulling his knees into his torso. “Wind always loved the ocean. We’re originally from the islands, you know? We both grew up there. We didn’t move too far away, since we were born on Outset Island, but we still miss it.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been to Outset before,” Legend said. “My friends and I went there once for a short trip. It was really pretty. You two must have been lucky to grow up there.”</p>
<p>“We were,” Warrior agreed.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence, a pregnant pause as neither of them knew what to say.</p>
<p>“...What do you have that I don’t?”</p>
<p>Legend frowned. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“What’s… what thing do you have that I don’t? How did you get along with him so easily? I’ve known him my entire life, but you’ve only known him for, like, two months and you’re already so close! How did you do it?”</p>
<p>Legend didn’t even know what to say. “I… I don’t know. I guess he just needed someone to be there for him, to be in his corner, and I was already used to doing that stuff for my little brother and-”</p>
<p>“Oh my goddess,” Warrior said bleakly. “That’s what I’ve been doing wrong.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been there for him,” he said. “I haven’t been there for the one person who needed my support more than anything in the world. I didn’t even talk to him that much, I didn’t make an effort, goddess, I’m a horrible brother-”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Legend snapped. “Don’t you dare say that.”</p>
<p>“But it’s true!”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” Legend said, softening once he saw the hurt on his friend’s face. “It wasn’t your fault that you were trapped in an abusive relationship with a narcissistic sociopath who only cared about herself. It’s not your fault that your little brother’s gonna die soon—plus, who did he call when he was in danger? Not me, that’s for sure!”</p>
<p>He took a moment to calm down, catching his breath. “Trust me, I know it’s not your fault that you weren’t there for him,” Legend said. “I know what it’s like to be trapped in that kind of environment, and I know what it feels like to think that someone you love more than anything in this world hates you.”</p>
<p>“How can you say that? Your little brother practically worships you!”</p>
<p>“I’ve done bad things too, okay?” he said. “I’ve done horrible things, things that I don’t think he’s <em> ever </em> gonna forgive me for. But you need to have hope. Wind absolutely forgives you for not being there, because he <em> understands, </em> and that’s usually enough.”</p>
<p>Warrior sighed, before reaching over and enveloping Legend in a hug. “Thanks for talking to me,” he said.</p>
<p>Legend tensed up, before relaxing and hugging him back. “You’re welcome,” he said.</p>
<p>After a long moment, the two of them separated, standing up. “We should probably get back,” Warrior said.</p>
<p>Legend nodded. “I don’t want to worry Sky.”</p>
<p>As they walked down the path, Legend couldn’t help but reach out and grab Warrior’s hand, and the two of them walked down the road, side by side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>